Laura Melinda Englert
Laura Melinda Englert (ローラ・メリンダ・エングレート Rōra merinda engurēto); Is a dark mage working underground alongside five other dark mages in a branch named Hydra (ヒドラ Hidora) which is one of the parts of the growing organization named as the [[Nanase Clan|'Nanase Clan']]' (七瀬一族, Nanase Ichizoku lit. "Seven Stars Tribe")' with their organization located at the [[Îles de la mer|'Îles de la mer']]' (Islands of the Sea ''eng イル=ド=ラ=メール Irudoramēru)' which is abundant in both sea life due to it's closure to the sea and the abundance of habitable areas and amount of food that is provided for the sea life this island is also well known on it's growing population of different species of animals residing in each island there are approximately fifteen large islands in this country where the organization resides Although a witch, She has chosen to become part of this organization after witnessing the injustice of the systems in many countries and the rising of poverty and playing blind of the countries to their people and the discrimination of people because despite being a dark guild's branch Hydra is a charitable guild hiding beneath the mask of an asylum, a hospital and several companies that they use to fund both the clan and the island helping it's growth as well as to keep the injustices away from the island and keep it as a country of Eden. Appearance Being a witch whom are generally young and in their teenage years Laura makes an exception because of her mature looks she is generally seen as someone older but still keeps her youth over the years she doesn't really care about looks or appearance as she was taught by her mother that despite the difference in race all life is worth it and so although she likes eating meat and veggies and a lot of fruits she has learned to compensate in every meal she has taken like if she eats a vegetable she would plant five seeds and if she ate meat she would raise five animals and so she has been very self-less about herself but despite this due to her mother's genetics whom overtook the heart of many men she has gained as well as a voluptuous body that makes the hearts of men and as well as women go wild Her genetics were blessed with charms having many beauties that came from their family each coming from different hair colors and eye colors but despite this they all came as one of the most prettiest witches in Earthland and so the Englert Family Line was well known to birth another potential beauty which of course she came from her hair color was from her mother resembling their shiny blond hair though she likes to keep it in a bun but as her hair was fatally unreasonable her hair couldn't help but create curly bangs at the left side of her face and as well as a falling of her bun which makes up most of her hairstyle, her green eyes are usually the one that is noticed by a lot of people first as it is specially rare her eyes resembling a jade but is blocked by a small glasses that she wears due to her eyesight being farsightedness but due to her practices and exercise her eyes has slowly gone back to it's original shape but has continued to wear her glasses due to habits and so she kept it on over the years. She is also very much able to be differentiated from other people due to her fashion carrying what seems to be a headmistress's uniform which is usually a white shirt which she cuffed on her shoulders and her shirt is usually connected by a black cape which is a purple vibrant in it's front her bottom is also very different connected to her shirt her black skirt which is held together by six buttons that is connected up to the shirt from its collar and finally what completes her out feet is a black transparent stocking and a black high heel. Personality and Traits She is generally impatient and easily annoyed having to be deemed as the one who is more likely to be pissed off at what you do out of everyone in the whole group. Though this seems somewhat unpleasant to many people this acts as the engine and a force to be reckoned with among the group being a part of engine that makes everyone move she is also the planner and out of all of the group is also the one who manages funding and money especially since it's what she came for and since then the island is one of the leading makers of both magical devices and sea foods along with exotic fruits and vegetables Not only that but also became the first country to create a suitable life for all it's citizen managing taxs as the least problem and funding for both health and education this being the reason why the Hydra is also not blown out to the councils as the citizen owes the group too much to bail them to the authorities though some people did try but in the end succumbed to their hands but those people are mostly people that came to the island Despite being impatient her knowledge upon society has brought the island to it's light but also keep it's light lit and she'll do whatever she has to do to do so even if it takes a life. One of her hated things are lies especially people that lies after being faced with the truth upon the real world she has made all measure not to trust anyone so quickly and has learned to keep things to herself and act by herself until ending up on Hydra in which she gained her trust over time and helped her recover from it though this helped lessen it she can't help but look down on people who can't keep their words and always making it clear by turning her backs on them to her allies she isn't the best support and generally she wasn't meant to be one she is the second most powerful mage that leads the group with Namanari being the first regarding this information she is also the one that can take a stand over several enemies not only because she's a witch but due to her willpower to protect and her beliefs that what her doing is the right thing. She treasures those she trust deeply so much so that if those that she trusted break her trust she would drop to the point so deep on anger and sadness as she believes that she has been deceived but what truly caused this trust issues is after her former organization which worked for the goverment whom she worked overnight and all her blood, sweat and tears on to help those that needs it only to find out that what she was working on was only being used by none other but the whole organization and since she has find out the organization tried to keep her silence by disposing of her but she fought with fury and anger becoming the victor but eventually falling in the ocean which she ended up on the Îles de la mer. Magic Abilities Equipment Physical Abilities Magical Prowess '''Magical Aura' *'Magical Signal' Combat Prowess Physical Prowess Trivia Category:LalaMusika Females Category:Lala's Land Category:Dark Mage